EL PAPA DE MI AMIGA
by laugirlhard
Summary: De la mejor amiga de su hija a amante...


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación. **

Era un día común y corriente, ya había terminado mi tarea e iba a ir con una amiga, pues habíamos quedado de tomarnos unas fotos con una cámara que le había regalado su papá, mis papas no estaban, así que me puse una ropa algo provocativa, me puse una minifalda tipo escolar y una blusa blanca que mostraba mucho de mi pecho.

Salí de mi casa y tome un autobús, pero al subir, este iba lleno de gente, por lo que me toco ir parada, pero los apretujones estaban fuertes; de pronto, sentí un hombre que se puso tras de mí, sabía que era hombre, por que sentí su erección dura entre mi culo, mi minifalda estaba siendo levantada y también sentí varias manos que me tocaban, incluso una me apretujo un seno.

De pronto me estaba gustando esa situación, pero se empezó a tornar difícil, ya que una mano entro en mi blusa y otra entre mis piernas, y creí que ya me estaba pasando, por lo que decidí bajarme del autobús y tomar un taxi, pero cuando me baje del autobús, vi que muchos hombres se bajaron también, rápidamente tome un taxi para irme a casa de mi amiga.

Al llegar a su casa le toque a su puerta, y me abrió su papá, se supone que él debería estar trabajando, pero ese día parece que se sintió mal, yo me avergoncé y me sonroje cuando me vio, él me pregunto que si íbamos a ir a una fiesta o algo así, porque yo venía muy guapa, yo le dije que no, que solo íbamos a estrenar la cámara que le había regalado a su hija; eso me tranquilizo un poco, pues yo creí que me iba a regañar o algo así por vestir tan provocativa.

Antes de seguir les contare que ya había tenido una experiencia vergonzosa con el señor, ya que una vez que me fui a quedar a casa de mi amiga, entre al baño creyendo que no había nadie, pero al abrir la puerta vi al señor completamente desnudo, y tenía una verga impresionante, cuando lo vi, me le quede viendo, porque ninguno de los chicos que habían tenido sexo conmigo lo tenían de ese tamaño, después de que lo vi asustada y asombrada reaccione e inmediatamente cerré la puerta; por supuesto que esto nunca se lo conté a mi amiga, además, el señor, a pesar de que ya era grande (38 años) era atractivo.

Regresando al relato, pues el señor me paso a la cocina mientras bajaba mi amiga, y me invito un refresco, nos pusimos a platicar un rato mientras bajaba, pero yo veía como me observaba detenidamente, y me sentía algo excitada.

Entonces bajo mi amiga y nos salimos al jardín a tomarnos las fotos, solo que ella no se arreglo, así que solo fui yo la fotografiada, me tomo como 9 fotos, agarramos una revista de modas para copiar las poses, y pues no me salió tan mal, después nos subimos a su cuarto a oír música y a platicar, le conté lo que me había pasado en el autobús, y ella también como que se excito, y me dijo que mejor me llevara su papá a mi casa, porque ya era tarde y podría ser peligroso que anduviera yo sola en la calle, y más vestida así, yo le dije que sí, que no había problema.

El señor se arreglo y me dijo que ya nos podíamos ir, nos subimos a su carro (que por cierto tiene un volvo plateado hermosísimo!) y nos fuimos a mi casa, en el camino le platique que mis papas habían salido de vacaciones y que regresarían hasta el día siguiente (yo les había dicho que me quedaría a dormir en casa de mi amiga, pero en realidad quería la casa para mi solita), el señor me dijo que por qué no me había quedado a dormir con ellos, y yo le dije que quería saber que se siente vivir sola, aunque sea por un día.

Nos paramos en una tienda para comprar cigarros, el me dijo que lo acompañara y que tomara algo, al entrar a la tienda vi como todos los tipos se me quedaban viendo, (había olvidado mi vestimenta provocativa) al señor parecía no importarle, yo tome un agua y nos regresamos al carro.

Al fin llegamos a mi casa, lo invite a pasar, pero solo me dejo en la sala y se fue; yo subí a mi cuarto y prendí el estéreo, lo puse a todo volumen, pero de repente se fue la luz en la casa, baje a la cocina por unas velas, pero de pronto escuche pasos en la casa, yo me asuste y me quede paralizada de miedo.

Súbitamente, alguien me sujeto por la espalda, me tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano me tapo la boca, yo asustada trate de zafarme y gritar, pero no podía; así como me tenia sujetada me levanto y me subió a mi cuarto, yo pataleaba pero no me podía zafar, al llegar a mi cuarto me arrojo a la cama, me envolvió en la colcha de mi cama inmovilizándome lo suficiente para que sacara unas tobilleras de mi buro, yo me estaba desenvolviendo de la colcha cuando nuevamente se arrojo sobre mí, y me puso boca abajo, yo gritaba pidiendo auxilio, pero la calle estaba muy sola a esa hora; con mis propias tobilleras me amarraba las manos por la espalda, y cuando termino, me amarro también los tobillos y me puso una bufanda en los ojos para que no viera.

En ese momento yo estaba llorando y gritando, le pedía que se llevara lo que quisiera, (yo creía que se trataba de un robo) que yo no diría nada, pero parecía no escucharme, de pronto me arranco mis pantaletas y me las metió en la boca para callarme; se levanto a un lado de la cama y vi su sombra, como se estaba bajando el pantalón.

Me puso boca arriba y comenzó a masajearme mis pechos, primero lo hizo suavemente, pero poco a poco se torno brusco y me los apretaba violentamente, me abrió la blusa y comenzó a chuparme los pezones fuertemente; el terror estaba cambiando a placer, nadie me había tocado de esa manera, y el saber que me encontraba a su merced lo hacía mas excitante.

Sin embargo, con la panty en la boca no podía hacer nada más que gemir, cuando me estaba chupando las tetas también metía sus dedos en mi entrepierna, y lo hacía de una forma espectacular, tanto que yo me empezaba a mover al ritmo de sus dedos, el al darse cuenta de eso, me pregunto con una voz ronca (que se me hacia conocida) que si me gustaba, a lo que yo dije que si con la cabeza; entonces sentí como se sentó sobre mi estomago (estaba bastante pesado) y también como ponía su pene entre mis pechos, lo froto como si me estuviera cogiendo al mismo tiempo que me pellizcaba los pezones.

El pene del tipo me separaba mucho los pechos, por lo que me pude dar cuenta de que era enorme, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo: "_vas a ser niña buena y me la vas a chupar_" yo con la cabeza le dije que si, entonces me quito la panty de la boca y antes de que pudiera decir algo me metió su enorme pene, que muy difícilmente pudo entrar en mi pequeña boca, una vez dentro, el se movía tratando de meterlo más, hasta que topo con mi garganta, y cuando me vio que me retorcía por la falta de aire, lo saco, pero inmediatamente me lo volvía a meter, esta dosis me la repitió por varios minutos.

Yo estaba excitada pero también asustada por el enorme tamaño del miembro de mi agresor; cuando el por fin se dio gusto en mi boca saco su miembro y rápidamente me volvió a meter la panty en la boca.

Me puso boca abajo, y me puso una almohada debajo del vientre, de manera que mi culito quedaba muy levantado, entonces sentí como sus dedos untaban una crema en mi culo, de manera que me iba abriendo poco a poco, entonces sentí como su enorme pene trataba de entrar dentro de mi culito, era tan grueso que empecé a gemir de sobremanera, el se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a presionar más; me penetro lo suficiente para satisfacerse, se quedo quieto por un momento, y después comenzó a moverse de manera desenfrenada, no le importaron mis gritos y seguía penetrándome violentamente, después de un rato, el dolor se combino con el placer, empezaba a disfrutarlo y yo también me contraía para hacer más fuerte la penetración, súbitamente, sentí que me inundaba un calor por dentro, se estaba corriendo dentro de mí, eso se me causo un placer inolvidable.

Yo estaba agotadísima para cuando él se salió de mí, me puso boca arriba, y me susurro al oído que si me había gustado, con la cabeza le dije que si ( aun estaba amordazada y con los ojos tapados), me pregunto que si lo repetiría de nuevo, y le volví a decir que si, entonces sentí que se salía de mi cuarto, y creí que me dejaría amarrada, pero a los 5 minutos volvió, me quito la panty de la boca, y luego me quito la venda de los ojos, y sorpresa! era el señor Edward, el papá de mi amiga.

A partir de esa vez, nos volvimos amantes a escondidas, y un año después, mi amiga ni siquiera sospecha nada.

Por cierto, me llamo Isabella pero me dicen Bella.


End file.
